


Know Who's Cute?

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: That's right, it's BB-8, the cutest droid!
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Know Who's Cute?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).




End file.
